He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by feesha724
Summary: Ron and Hermione break up…why? Will they get back together? Maybe a series of New Year’s parties, midnight countdowns, and karaoke will get them back together…or maybe not…
1. When it All Falls Apart

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter…well, I do…I actually own all seven…but you know what I mean…**

Summary: Ron and Hermione break up…why? Will they get back together? Maybe a series of New Year's parties, midnight countdowns, and karaoke will get them back together…or maybe not…

**A/N:** Each chapter in this fic is named after a song, which appears somewhere in the chapter, either in full or in part. I worked hard to make sure that each song moves the story along and works well with the events going on! Enjoy!

* * *

**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**

**Chapter 1**

**When It All Falls Apart**

Hermione walked into her room and softly shut her door. She leaned up against it as silent tears began streaming down her face. She sighed deeply and walked to her stereo, inserted a CD, and put it on song number three before heading to her bead where she lay on her back and stared at the ceiling.

_I'm having the day from hell,_

_it was all going so well (before you came)_

_And you told me you needed space,_

_With a kiss on the side my face (not again)_

_And not to mention (the tears I shed)_

_But I should have kicked your (ass instead)_

_I need intervention_

_Attention to stop temptation to scream_

_'cause baby_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart_

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start_

_'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_

_No_

_Don't know where I parked my car_

_Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)_

_I put my faith in you_

_What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)_

_And not to mention (I drank too much)_

_I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)_

_I need intervention_

_Attention to stop this quenching to scream_

_'cause baby_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart_

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start_

_'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_

_No_

_Can it be easier?_

_Can I just change my life?_

_'cause it just seems to go bad everytime_

_Will I be mending?_

_another one ending once again_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart_

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start_

_'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_

_No_

_Falls apart_

_Gotta pick myself up 'cause things are messed up_

During the entire song Hermione cried silently in her bead, not bothering to wipe her tears, opting instead to let them soak through her pillows. Suddenly a knock came at her door and she started.

"Hermione, sweetheart, are you ok in there? You didn't say anything to your father or me when you got home," Hermione's mother said from the other side of the bedroom door.

Hermione took a deep breath and cleared her throat so she would not sound like she had been crying.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm just a little tired! You know – I had a full day!"

"Okay, honey, I'll let you rest and call you when dinner is ready!"

Hermione sat up in bed, wiped the tears off her face, got up, and changed into her pajamas. She crawled under her blankets and cried herself to sleep that night without so much as turning off her lights or her stereo.

* * *

**Song of the Chapter: **When it All Falls Apart by The Veronicas

**A/N:** Thank you for reading the first chapter of He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not! Later chapters will be a bit longer...or a lot longer...we'll see! I hope you enjoyed it…I also hope you review! It's a little button down there…go ahead and press it…you know you want to!! Praise, constructive criticism, suggestions, questions and all are welcome and encouraged!


	2. Crazy For This Girl

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter…well, I do…I actually own all seven…but you know what I mean…**

**A/N:** Well, no one reviewed my last chapter – although I know some people read it ;) – thank you for reading and I'd love to know how you guys like it. I know the last chapter was pretty short, but they get longer I promise!! The story's not finished yet, but I have it outlined in my head and hopefully I can get it finished by the time I go back to school on September 25…we'll see!

**Last Chapter:** Hermione got home from her date with Ron and locked herself in her room crying and listening to When it All Falls Apart by the Veronicas.

* * *

**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**

**Chapter 2**

**Crazy for this Girl**

Ron apparated directly to his room to avoid any questions from anyone in his family. You would think that since he was an adult and out of school that they would stop nosing into his personal life, but the prying seems to have gotten worse since he finished school.

As soon as he was safely in his room he magically sealed the door and banged his forehead against it a few times before walking to his bed and falling backwards onto it.

"Why am I such an idiot? She says the three words I've wanted to hear forever and instead of replying with the three words I've been dying to say since first year, I break up with her?"

Ron groaned loudly and covered his face with his hands. He suddenly had part of a song stuck in his head and began singing it out loud.

"Would you look at her/She looks at me/She's got me thinking about her constantly/But she don't know how I feel…"

_Well she would know how I feel if I had the courage to tell her, _he thought.

"And as she carries on without a doubt/I wonder if she's figured out/I'm crazy for this girl/Yeah I'm crazy for this girl…"

One silent tear fell from Ron's eye as he sang the last line of the chorus to himself.

He lay in silence for a while before another part of the same song popped into his head. Again, he began to sing it aloud.

"Right now/Face to face/All my fears/Pushed aside/And right now/I'm ready to spend the rest of my life/With you…"

Ron snapped up so he was sitting on the edge of his bed with his eyes wide open. He had a sudden realization of why he had done what he had done.

"I'm scared. I love her, but I couldn't say it even when there was no chance of rejection! I'm scared to tell her the truth after all of these years of hiding it, but I want to spend the rest of my life with her!"

He was smiling now that he had figured out what happened because now he could fix it. His smile quickly faded, however, when he remembered that he had broken Hermione's heart and they were no longer together. He knew she wouldn't forgive him easily, if she ever did.

He lay back down on his side, his head facing his night table on which he had a picture of him and Hermione on their 6-month anniversary – a mere 2 weeks ago. He stared at the picture and sighed.

"What I would give to be that happy again – to have her back."

He fell asleep that night with tear-stained cheeks and staring at that picture of them.

* * *

**Song of the Chapter: **Crazy for This Girl by Evan and Jaron

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this new chapter…please review and let me know how you like it…or _if_ you like it. Cookies for all reviewers! Yay cookies!!


End file.
